


Keep Watching

by Writcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animation, Demonic Possession, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment here or at <a href="http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/115985.html">Livejournal</a></p></blockquote>





	Keep Watching

I watch him in the darkness, cradling my name on his tongue as if he wants to treasure every syllable. 

“ _Draco,_ ” he says. As if the name means everything to him now.

I smile indulgently. If only he knew.

The night envelops us with indigo velvet, punctuated with fireflies and stardust. I can feel the hope of the whole world beating in his heart when I press my lips to his chest. The shadows wrap us in their dark blankets and he promises me forever, half-drunk and mad with youth.

I wonder if his capacity for love is as strong as everyone says. I wonder if there’s a way to make him fall into my darkness – if love will ever be enough to persuade him to join me in the things I have to do.

I wonder.

Sometimes the person I used to be battles to the surface. It always happens during that period just after fucking, when the boy’s eyes are heavy with sleep and he’s smiling at me as if his heart is going to burst.  


Sometimes it happens when Harry spills his heart, his cheeks streaked with the tracks of his tears. Then, it’s difficult to fight the humanity raging within me.

In those moments it’s _don’t trust me_ and _I’ll hurt you_ and _Harry, Harry, Harry_. Sometimes it’s _I love you_ and I can feel Malfoy burning with it, heavy inside my heart and desperate with need and desire. 

When I slide inside Harry’s body I can taste Malfoy’s tears and they spur me on. Harry looks good with blood on his lips and bruises on his body. He looks beautiful on his knees, so eager to please me in everything he does. He looks good when his pupils are blown wide with arousal and he’s coming with a broken shout.

It’s such a shame he has to die.

I let him talk about the war and I listen to his secrets with interest. It is useful to know how he thinks as a soldier. He lies back on the makeshift bed deep in the belly of Hogwarts. He stretches out his pale limbs, his body lazy with arousal and his eyes full of fire. He tells me his dreams of a future I think he knows he won’t be allowed to live.

I wonder sometimes how much he knows. He gives me curious glances and asks peculiar questions and brings me closer to humanity than I imagined I could ever willingly go. Sometimes it burns to be with him. When he falters, I take his hand and tell him to _look into my eyes_.

He does, and he loses himself all over again. Malfoy screams inside me.

I kiss him, and laugh.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment here or at [Livejournal](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/115985.html)


End file.
